Persona Original Soundtrack
Persona Original Soundtrack & Arrange Album (女神異聞録～ペルソナ～ オリジナルサウンドトラック＆アレンジアルバム, Megami Ibunroku ~Perusona~ Orijinaru Saundotorakku & Arenji Arubamu) est sorti le 18 avril 1997. Cet album comprend la bande-son standard de Persona, ainsi que 6 pistes réarrangées. Le tout est composé et arrangé par Hidehito Aoki, Misaki Okibe, Kenichi Tsuchiya et Shoji Meguro. Pistes Disque 1 #'Persona (Arrange Version)' (ペルソナ (アレンジバージョン), Perusona (Arenji Bājon)) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: VerMeer (Tonika Ichinose 一ノ瀬 トニカ & Takao Kondo 近藤 貴郎) #:Piano: Tonika Ichinose #'Deva Yuga (Arrange Version)' (デヴァ・ユガ (アレンジバージョン), Deva Yuga (Arenji Bājon)) #:Composition: Hidehito Aoki #:Arrangement: Tomohiro Emi (江見 トモヒロ) #:Script: Tadashi Satomi #:Narration: Kate Klippenstein & David Brookover #'Aria of the Soul (Arrange Version)' (全ての人の魂の詩 (アレンジバージョン), Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta (Arenji Bājon)) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: VerMeer #:Chœur: Megumi Mizushima (水島 恵美) #'Fleeting Butterfly' (はかなき蝶, Hakanaki Chō) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Touched by Misfortune' (不幸に触れ、それは, Fukō ni Fure, Sore wa) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Reiji' (レイジ) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'A Girl at the Window' (窓辺の少女, Madobe no Shōjo) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Legends Awaken' (神話覚醒, Shinwa Kakusei) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Maki' (マキ) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Number #1' (NO.1) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Bright Shopping District' (明るい商店街, Akarui Shōtengai) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Toy & Joy' (TOY&JOY) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Child Abuse' (幼児虐待, Yōji Gyakutai) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Ai Ai Shopping' (AIAI Shopping) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Chisato and Her Moles' (ほくろの千里, Hokuro no Chisato) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Stillness Before...' (…の前の静けさ, …no Mae no Shizukesa) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Dark Shopping District' (暗い商店街, Kurai Shōtengai) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Electrical Energy Travel' (電能紀行, Dennō Kikō) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Mark' (マーク, Māku) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'The Girl in Black' (BLACK KID) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'SEBEC City' (セベク都市, Sebeku-toshi) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Remembrance' (追憶, Tsuioku) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Kandori' (神取) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Deva Yuga' (デヴァ・ユガ) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Aria of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の詩, Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Chœur: Haruko Komiya #'Persona' (ペルソナ, Perusona) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro Disque 2 #'Snow Queen (Arrange Version)' (雪の女王 (アレンジバージョン), Yuki no Joō (Arenji Bājon)) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: VerMeer #'Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme (Arrange Version)' (サトミタダシ薬局店のうた (アレンジバージョン), Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta (Arenji Bājon)) #:Composition et paroles: Misaki Okibe #:Arrangement: Masaki Tsurugi (鶴来 正基) #:Narration: Naoki Tatsuta (龍田 直樹) #'Battle (Arrange Version)' (戦闘 (アレンジバージョン), Sentō (Arenji Bājon)) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Achilles Damigos (アキレス・ダミゴス) #'Snow Queen' (雪の女王, Yuki no Joō) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'High School' (学園, Gakuen) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Brown' (ブラウン, Buraun) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Laments of the Forest' (森の夜鳴き, Mori no Yonaki) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Ayase' (アヤセ, 2'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Between Life and Death''' (死線, Shisen) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme' (サトミタダシ薬局店のうた, Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Misaki Okibe #:Chant: Hidehito Aoki #'Ms Saeko' (SAEKO) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Demon... Forever' (MAJIN…FOREVER) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Elly' (エリー, Erī) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Sennen-Mannen Road' (仙念蔓年道, Sennen Tsuru-nen Michi) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'A Dense Forest...?' (密林…?, Mitsurin…?) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Invasion' (INVASION) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Quiet Time' (静かな刻, Shizukana Koku) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Battle' (戦闘, Sentō) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Monochrome' (モノクロ, Monokuro) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Rosa Candira' (ロサカンディーラ, Rosa Kandīra) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Frozen Heart' (凍る心, Kōru Kokoro) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Praise the Devil' (悪魔、賛えよ, Akuma, Tataeyo) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Black Snow' (BLACK SNOW) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Night Queen' (夜の女王, Yoru no Joō) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Snow Story' (SNOW STORY) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Recollections - Departure' (回顧・旅立ち, Kaiko Tabidachi) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya Disque 3 #'Character Voices Compilation' (お目立ちボイスキャラ総集編, Omedachi Voisu Kyara Sōshūhen) Galerie Catégorie:Albums Persona